Viggi Vjoldson
Enthusiasm has never been in short supply for the sprightly young Viggi Vjoldson. He doesn't do anything half-heartedly, instead immersing himself fully and passionately in all of his activities. Unfortunately, he has not always had the most legal of pursuits. As a masked vigilante, Viggi fought tooth and claw to bring justice to the streets of Brouchage, and while he claims to have hung up his cape after the Unmasking, he knows it is only a matter of time before THE VINDICATOR is needed again. Background Even as a child, Viggi was filled with wonder for the world. From the breathtaking sight of the frost-rimmed mountains of Morgnis to the exceptional craftsmanship of the clothes on his back, there was always something for him to be excited about. So intense was his zest for life that his older sister, Jarla, would jokingly insist that their parents must have dropped him on the ice as a baby. But Viggi was too happy to take part in any sort of sibling rivalry, and he never paid her comments any mind. As he and his sister grew, it quickly became apparent which of them was more invested in their culture's traditions. While Viggi was fascinated by the various Crafted Legacies he had seen, he showed very little interest in actually creating one himself. Jarla, on the other hand, was determined to follow in the footsteps of her people. Viggi watched with pride as his sister became an apprentice to Gromir Eirdottir, the town's master blacksmith. Under Gromir's careful tutelage, Jarla learned to work the forge, and even began to craft inventions of her own. But it soon became clear to Viggi that things were not as happy as they first appeared. Jarla's time with the blacksmith lengthened with every visit, and when she would eventually return home, she carried with her burns and bruises that she insisted were accidents of the craft. And though his parents did not question it, he knew that something was deeply wrong. On a morning when he knew he would not be followed, Viggi went to confront Gromir. He left that day to seek vindication, and he returned that night with blood on his hands. The town was in an uproar when the body was discovered. Jarla especially was distraught by the brutality of her mentor's murder. As the days passed, Viggi could not help but wonder if he had done the right thing. Before any evidence could be found that pointed to him, he packed his bags and left his home, traveling south to the city of Brouchage. It was in Brouchage that Viggi began to fully understand the scope of what he had done. To protect himself from his own despair, he created a new identity, a hero known to the city as THE VINDICATOR. He immersed himself fully in the persona, taking up arms against the villains of Brouchage and fighting to bring justice to those who could not -- or would not -- seize it for themselves. When the Unmasking made vigilantism illegal in Brouchage, Viggi refused to drop his facade, even going so far as to continue to refer to himself solely as THE VINDICATOR. Though this puts him under constant suspicion from the authorities, Viggi remains steadfast. He would rather be remembered as a washed-up hero than as the contemptible villain he knows himself to be. Category:Fexalere Characters Category:Fexalere Player Characters Category:Fexalere